


The person I like isn't a girl

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, I am HQ trash now tbh get ready, I wrote this when I was sick, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is chill about this, Kags isnt even jelly, M/M, Probably ooc, The KageHina is smol, first haikyuu fic, fluff?, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata recieved a nice love letter to which his senpais congratulate him over in the club room. Upon asking Kageyama if he's ever liked someone they become surprised with the second half of his answer.<br/>( first Haikyuu fic lmao. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The person I like isn't a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let y'all know I am a sick lezbean ATM and wrote this BC I couldn't sleep.

_Wait a minute... What did Kageyama just say!?!?_

Was probably what everyone in the club room was thinking right now. It was a shock- somehow a big shock. Even to Sugawara who seemed to be deadpanning in the corner. 

Kageyama realised then that everyone was looking at him. He felt a bit to centred and looked up warily even though it was just his eyes that showed such emotion. 

"What?"

\- 

This had all started moments ago when Tanaka and Noya were fucking around as per usual. The two laughed and rubbed Hinatas head -- trying to do it simultaneously -- while teasing him about the pink letter in his hand that was neatly designed in heart stickers.

"Hehe Shouyou has himself an admirer, way to go!" Noya says happily to him as Tanaka laughs.

"Of course he's learnt from his senpai's how to get the pure maidens hearts."

The shaven head boy immediately glared at a snickering Tsukki and Yamaguchi who were holding their mouths. 

"I barely know her though Tanaka-san." Hinata says and looked back down at the neatly written love letter. He was going to have to let her down gently if she went through the trouble to make it look so nice and neat for him. 

"What? You're going to be like Kageyama and turn her down?" Noya says surprised at the orange haired boy. 

Kageyama looked out of the corner of his eye and clicked his tongue at the shorter. 

"C'mon Kageyama don't be like that. You can't marry a volley ball so you'll have to settle down sometime.. Right?" Tanaka held his chin and looked at Sugawara for an answer.

Sugawara just laughed nervously and shook his head "I think Kageyama will be happy as long as he's playing volleyball."

Kageyama just gave a nod in response and went back to packing his things neatly into his bag. 

"I feel the same way." Hinata said to the two of his senpais. 

"At least I've got Noya on my side.." Tanaka muttered with a sigh. 

"I can't help but be curious though.." Noya said, obviously directed at Kageyama, " _have_ you ever had a crush on someone?"

Hinata came back to attention, rather curious himself. Kageyama wasn't keen on sharing emotions in any way shape or form. It was hard to tell what he's thinking outside of volley ball. So if he had ever had feelings for someone then he probably wouldn't have told them right?

Kageyama stopped and thought a moment. At least he was in a good mood today, or else he would have probably just glared and said something mean. "Yeah, I have liked someone recently." He says while putting his bag around his shoulder. 

"Really!" Tanaka and Noya said in unison. They wrapped their arms around Kageyama who instantly swatted them away. 

"If you need any advice then it's always okay to ask your senpai you know." Tanaka pat his back and Noya nods in agreement. 

"Girls really like guys like you so I'm sure you'll win her over in no time if you just loosen up at bit!" That one earned the smallest of the group a glare. But it went away when Kageyama sighed. 

"The person I like isn't a girl though." He muttered very audibly. 

\- 

That's what had them staring at Kageyama so dumbfoundedly. Kageyama had just practically told them he liked guys. And he seemed eerily okay with that. 

Tsukki put his bag over his shoulder and coughed in a half laugh. "I'm leaving. Have a good day all of you." He says almost robotically, leaving the room with Yamaguchi tailing him with a blush on his face. 

Sugawara coughed in his hands and smacked Tanaka and Noya in the sides. He smiled at Kageyama and began, "even still. Coming to us is still an option if you need anything."

And by 'coming to us' he specifically meant him, Daichi, and Asahi. 

"Yeah come to us for anything!" Tanaka said when regaining his composure and pointing to his chest. 

"Just because it's a guy doesn't mean we can't help." Noya adds in for good measure. 

They were both looking at Kageyama rather hopefully. Curiously, wondering who it could be that he liked. 

Hinata still sat on his knees in the floor looking up at the scene kind of amused and kind of angrily before packing away the rest of his things. 

\- - - 

"Hey, don't just blurt things like that out." Hinata says at Kageyama later as they're walking home.

"I didn't say anything about your dumbass so it's fine." He replies and looks down at their intertwined hands. 

Hinata grimaced "idiot what if they find out you're dating the person you like?"

"They still wouldn't know it's you." He said getting annoyed at his pestering. 

"But what if-"

"I wouldn't let them find out it's you dumbass!" He snapped, obviously frustrated now that he had these 'what ifs' on his mind. "I won't let anyone know it's you until you're ready.." He says lower this time.

They were quiet then a little ways further and Hinata was smiling contently at what he had just said. "Yeah okay.. You better keep your word!"

"Of course I will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that just happened lmao. Kageyama is the grumpy son tbh. Since this was my first Haikyuu fic they're probably all terribly ooc oops. I hope you liked it though, comments and kudos are appreciated. I've got an idea for another HQ fic soon so you know that might happen. Annnywaaaays. Peace!


End file.
